


Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Eight

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [8]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Broken Bones, Despair, Fear, Kidnapping, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta is continuing to make these tapes, if only to give herself something to do.
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538
Kudos: 1





	Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Eight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Delta sent me another tape to post. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE EIGHT: MORE CRAZY STUFF**

*****

_****Click.**** _

_Yup, I’m back on recording yet again. And I’m still locked up, but now I can explain_ why _I’m being held prisoner by Junko and Mukuro, and_ where _I’m being held as well. Trust me, this isn’t a fun place to be held prisoner in for weeks on end with_ way _too much time on my hands, and losing hope at the same time._

_All right, so I ended up getting kidnapped by Junko and Mukuro, and we ended up at one of the castles of the Cursed God. Rene was also there, but unconscious, although I didn’t know she was there right away, as I was more focus on_ not _having Junko kick my busted ankle, which she did several times just to confirm that it was broken._

_I was in_ serious _pain by that point, but I did my best not to let on, especially since Junko was suggesting to Mukuro to just shoot me in order to put me out of my misery, but that idea didn’t happen…thankfully, and that was because Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse, showed up and she was able to examine my ankle._

_I could tell that Mikan was trying to be gentle and really was kind, and I like to think that she and I have bonded to an extent since she still checks on me from time to time, especially to encourage me to make these recordings._

_Junko did want me to see the Cursed God, and believe me when I say that I_ really _didn’t want to see the Davy Jones reject. But that’s what ended up happening with Mukuro and Mikan supporting me all the way to his throne room._

_I admit that I did struggle a bit, not that it did any good, but I did try, and when we entered the throne room, it was in time to hear the Cursed God order Luke to send parasites out to the ETN writers that no one would notice have gone missing, and he was wanting one of them to be sent to me…and boy did that send a chill down my spine._

_I didn’t get a parasite, thankfully, since Junko revealed that she’d picked me for her project, which I knew nothing about at that time, and now I still wish I didn’t know what was in store for me…providing that Junko even remembers that I’m stuck in this cage._

_Now I did refuse to do the project and wanted to escape, even though my ankle was busted, and I’m pretty sure that I surprised the Cursed God with my anger, especially since under normal circumstances, I’m pretty timid. But these weren’t normal circumstances, and I wanted out._

_Junko, however, had actually done her homework on me, and knew about how I hated feeling useless, but that wasn’t all that she knew. She also knew about two of my OCs: Dawn Hatcher and Benny Smith, and what was worse, she had them locked up in the dungeon with some kind of machine that was forcefully removing the Light from Dawn!_

(Starts to breath hard.)

_I couldn’t believe it, but Junko had Dawn and Benny, and she knew about them because when she read the file that the Society Against Evil had on me, she’d found theirs connected to it. And I was now stuck between a rock and hard place, either I agreed to the project or she was going to do something drastic to them._

_I caved, I didn’t want to, but I also didn’t want either Dawn or Benny die, and so I agreed to the project. And when the Sorceress said that she wanted a name, I had my own Doctor Who moment when I calmed myself enough, and I fixed them all with a hard angry look, very much like the 12_ _th_ _Doctor in The Day of the Doctor._

_I told them all that my name was Delta Hatcher and that I would take part in the project. I didn’t know what the project was at the time, and even if I’d known right away, I still would’ve agreed if it meant saving Dawn and Benny._

(Sighs and her breathing slows down.)

_I was then taken to a room for what Junko called a “job interview”, and I had to sit on a wooden chair that was_ filled _with splinters. Boy did_ that _hurt! Mikan, however, did manage to convince to let me have a cushion for my busted ankle, so that got elevated finally, and she even managed to slip me a cushion to sit on, sparing my bottom._

_Of course this wasn’t a job interview of any kind, but I did get told stuff, about the project itself, and other important stuff that I knew that the group didn’t know…and wouldn’t get to know as it turned out. And by this point, I’d become familiar with Danganronpa in the real world, having watched the anime, and so I knew what the project was, but I let Junko explain it anyways, for I had a feeling that she would probably reveal something that I didn’t know._

_I wasn’t surprised when Junko explained to me about the Izuru Kamukura project or what she’d done to him in order to create the Ultimate Despair either…yeah, I didn’t need to recall what she’d done to the student council after she twisted the intended Ultimate Hope to be her scape goat._

_I did, however, learn that when the Cursed God was discussing with his minions about ho_ _w_ _to get Mystic to give herself up_ _and_ _how to get more people on their side, Junko recalled the Izuru Kamukura project, and she wanted a subject to turn into the Ultimate Weapon for them to use_ _._

_Now, I wasn’t surprise when Junko admitted that she’d wanted Mystic for the project, but I_ was _surprised when she revealed that Mystic had a type of magic locked deep inside her that could potentially destroy time and space if Mystic wanted to, and as far as I knew, no one in the group knew this._

_I wasn’t surprised when the Cursed God refused to have Mystic go through the project, not wanting her to lose her innocence, and so Junko had strongly considered Alice, due to her having dream magic, but Calvin didn’t want to give up on Alice, who he wanted as his bride. And I_ so _didn’t need to know that at all._

_I was put off that I wasn’t Junko’s first choice, or even her third choice, which was so on brand for me. I get passed over for others, I get excluded, the short end of the stick, and just ignored completely. I_ hate _that brand._

_But Junko did do a few things that I hadn’t expected, and that was I got to know who the traitor in the group was and the identity of the person who has the 8_ _th_ _and final Token of Everlock inside them. So, I now know that the traitor is_ _**redacted** _ _, who I long suspected to being the traitor, and that the final token is inside_ _**redacted** _ _._

_Sadly, there’s no way to let anyone know any of this, not while I have this choker around my neck that would inject me with a mind-control virus if I even try to escape, and I also knew that when the time came to turn me into Izuru Kamukura 2.0, all of my memories, all of my emotions, and my personality, everything that makes me me, it would all get wiped away._

(Starts to cry.)

_And that’s why I’m locked up in this cage with Rene, who is still in a coma after being injected with a despair-inducing virus, and there’s no way that I can escape. Not only that, I’m completely_ sure _that no one in the group,_ no one _is going to rescue me._

_Yes, I’ve been having this strange dream where Alex teams up with some strange people in Alice’s mindscape, that they somehow rescue Dawn and Benny, and that they have apparently rescued me so that I’m now in Alice’s mindscape. But that’s all they are, they’re just dreams, and I’m still a prisoner of Junko._

_No one is going to rescue me, because no one gives a freakin’ crap!_

(Cries.)

_I’m going to lose who I am, and no one will come for me! I know it!_

_And I’m not going to do anymore of these stupid recordings either. They aren’t helping, they aren’t helping_ at all _._

_This all has been a waste of time. I’m done._

_****Click.**** _

_To Be Continued…_

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh…Delta's losing hope! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
